<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since 1996-06-10 by ruiyeahs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909895">Since 1996-06-10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs'>ruiyeahs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom!Junhui, Fluff, JunHao centric, Junhui's birthday fic, M/M, Mentioned of male pregnancy, Minghao loves to pamper Junhui, Pet Names, Romance, top!Minghao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao loved everything about Junhui, from his charming smile, crisp laughter and sparkling eyes.</p><p>He loved everything about Junhui especially when they were under the bright pale moonlight, with Junhui’s head resting on his chest as he tried to count his heartbeats.</p><p>He loved it when Junhui took the lead in their relationship whenever he felt like leaning his head on the older male’s shoulders, whenever he felt like the responsibility the world gave him was too much and all that he wanted to do was to listen to Junhui’s steady heartbeats and forget about everything. </p><p>He loved it when Junhui stroked his hair, humming to a song his mother used to sing him to sleep to. </p><p>He loved everything about Junhui but more importantly, he loved it when Junhui was like this; writhing underneath him.</p><p>» Birthday (Card B)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>THE8 OF JUN</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since 1996-06-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minghao loved everything about Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>From his dark brows, his long and straight lashes, his beautiful sparkly eyes, his sharp nose and his heart shaped lips. He loved it when Junhui laugh, giggling at whatever he thought was funny and showing the white rows of teeth. He loved it when Junhui was being himself, cheerful, bubbly and sometimes a little bit silly.</p><p> </p><p>He loved everything about the older male, from his happy smile down to his adorable pout. Junhui was everything he could’ve asked for and Minghao was truly grateful that he was given the chance to meet the older male, to be given the honor of being the one to make Junhui smile for the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t deny that sometimes people would mistake their relationship, some would think that Junhui was the one leading their relationship, others portrayed him as the cheerful and goofy sub while Minghao was the dominant one – the mature one in their relationship. While what they thought wasn’t exactly wrong, Minghao would like to straighten a few things here; Junhui indeed often acted like a small child, playing around, having fun with his friends and joked with Minghao while on the other hand, the younger seemed to be more collected, calm and understanding – sensitive even.</p><p> </p><p>But for Minghao, Junhui was so much more than what he showed to other people especially in front of cameras.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui was kind, understanding, mature and selfless. He understood everything you feel inside, every single thing that was weighing your shoulders and he would make sure to help you lift those weights, stayed by your side and listened to your rants about your day until you feel better.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t show it that often but Junhui was more than aware of his surroundings, he picked up things faster than a normal person would. He’d knew when you were sad, when something was bothering you or when you feel down for no particular reasons. Junhui would never judge you for what you feel, for what you were going through.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui always put the others before himself, he always thought of his members and their feelings. Junhui would put other’s comfort before his and though sometimes that was what Minghao hated the most from him, it was also the one thing that made the older male the most genuine and precious person to Minghao. It was amazing to know how it would take only a glance for Junhui to know what was inside his mind, what he was feeling and what was bothering him.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao had never feel the need to speak of what he needed, what he was uncomfortable with or what he was disagreeing about because <em>Junhui understands</em>. Junhui knew him like he was the other half of Minghao, like he was also a part that created the person Xu Minghao was right now.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao could go on a very long essays about what he liked about Junhui, what he adored from the other male, what were his charms and what made him fall in love with Junhui. A day wouldn’t be enough for him to speak about how grateful he was for Junhui’s existence in his life, how Junhui had made such a big impact in his life, his personality and him as an individual as well but it would be too long for this story and Minghao would always be the young boy looking up to his moon, eager to hold him in his arms as he whispers sweet eternities to his beloved one.</p><p> </p><p>What made him fell in love with Junhui? Well, because it was <em>Junhui</em>. Minghao needed no other reasons to give the older male his heart fully because Junhui would always be his first and last.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao let out a small chuckle when he watched the sleeping figure underneath him stirred, brows furrowing at the small distractions from his deep sleep. Minghao leaned down and pressed a wet kiss on Junhui’s neck, gently sucking on the skin until it turned slightly red. Then he went up to his jawline, pressing butterfly kisses all the way up to his nose, nuzzling at it endearingly which earned him a groan from the sleeping male. Junhui tried to roll to his side, hoping for whoever disturbing him from his deep sleep to fall over or at least give up from trying to wake him up. Minghao smiled gently at how beautiful Junhui was in his sleep, even like this, the older male was simply stunning and Minghao’s heart picked up a beat or two at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up sleepyhead,” Minghao whispered, pressing another gentle kiss on his husband’s jawline. “Rise and shine.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui whined from having to be awakened this early in the morning, he was still sleepy and a bit tired after the ‘rough’ night before but it seemed like Minghao was more than 100% charged from it. Junhui remember how they were immediately on each other’s bodies the moment the clock strikes 12 and they decided to have fun with Minghao’s expensive wine and the silk ribbons that Jeonghan gave him as a birthday present.</p><p> </p><p>They went to bed around 4 hours ago, Junhui wasn’t so sure though because he was knocked out pretty good last night.  Minghao on the other hand, seemed like he was more energized than ever. The younger male didn’t give him a break and fucked him insane without even going soft once – well, Junhui had no one but himself to blame because he asked for it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Funny how people thought Junhui was the wild one in bed when in reality, Minghao turned into a whole hungry beast when it came to Wen Junhui in bed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s still too early,” Junhui whine, trying to coax Minghao into letting him sleep again which got him another deep chuckle from the younger male. Heavens, if only Minghao knew how much it affected Junhui as a whole. “Let me sleep some more.”</p><p>“No shǎguā, wake up. I have something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui opened his eyes unwillingly, a small pout was on his face when he was greeted by the glorious sight of his husband. The younger was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a grey sweatpants, it seemed like his gym session with Jihoon starting to show some fine results judging from his muscled arms and the abs that Junhui was sure he spent nearly half an hour licking Minghao’s abs while he poured more honey onto it. Minghao smiled and leaned down, pecking his lips gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy birthday shǎguā,” Minghao said, his peppermint breath ghosting over Junhui’s lips.</p><p>“Mmmh, you said that last night too. Can we go back to sleep now?”</p><p>“No,” Minghao shook his head and pulled Junhui to sit, holding back a chuckle when he saw Junhui’s golden hair sticking to everywhere. “I have something for you.” He said endearingly, fixing the tied knots in Junhui’s hair. “Come.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui let out a small whine and let himself be pulled away from the warm bed by his husband, Minghao always had his ways around him and they worked miraculously just like that. Junhui hated how soft he was to him sometimes – well, all the times to be frankly honest.</p><p> </p><p>There was a gentle smile on Minghao’s face as he watched his husband trying to chase away the sleepiness, standing there cutely in his oversized sweater that Junhui stole from him last night after getting the daylight fucked out of him. The sweater was long enough to reach mid thighs and Minghao had to hold himself back from fucking Junhui right there and then <em>again</em>, he had something to show the older male yet it feels like he couldn’t keep his priorities straight. Why the fuck Junhui had to be this cute and sexy at the same time?</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Minghao said as he pulled Junhui towards their living room. “Don’t fall asleep on the way shǎguā.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Junhui pouted, rubbing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui followed Minghao from behind, liking how their fingers intertwined with each other’s, <em>it felt right</em>. He was actually curious on what his husband was so eager to show him of, Minghao rarely got this excited before, Junhui could count how many times a year the younger male turned into this excited puppy to him. One of the reasons was opening his own art exhibitions, the other one was being able to hold a concert at bigger venues each time they had a tour and a bit of Junhui related stuffs as well but that didn’t happen too often. Minghao was more to a calm and collected person, he didn’t show his emotions that much unless he was with his friends or families.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Minghao suddenly said, stopping halfway and turning around to face Junhui. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>“What?” Junhui’s brows furrowed. “Minghao, what if I knocked over something??”</p><p>“You won’t, now close your eyes shǎguā.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui grumbled under his breath but did as what Minghao told him to do, closing his eyes and holding onto the younger male’s hand tightly. Junhui had to admit that having one of his senses taken away from him like this heightened his other senses, he could hear the birds chirping, the sounds of Minghao’s small fountain in the backyard and his husband’s breathing. The temperature was a bit chilly considering that it was still too early to be roaming around their house like this, even their puppy and cat were still fast asleep. Junhui was about to whine again when he heard Minghao slide the door to their living room, guiding him inside. He counted the steps he took and assumed that they were standing right at the center of their living room, facing something perhaps.</p><p> </p><p>“You can open your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui breathed in relief and opened his eyes, blinking slowly to chase away the blurriness and focused on what was in front of him. He knew that it must be a painting looking from the size and its square shape but it was covered with a white cloth and Junhui raised his brows at his husband, asking the silent question.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, open it.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui eyed Minghao suspiciously before taking a step closer and pulled the cloth away from the painting, he gasped upon seeing what it was. A painting of himself smiling brightly until his eyes turned into crescents, showing the white rows of teeth and canines with the blue sea as the background. He looked really happy in the painting, of course, Junhui remember from where this was. They were on a cruise to Shanghai for their honeymoon, Minghao having to literally beg for their managers to let them off for about a month just to have a peaceful honeymoon after getting married to Junhui which had the older male laughing hearing the story.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui remembered standing on the deck in a breezy morning, enjoying the warm sunlight and the beautiful view around him when Minghao called his name for the first time after getting married, not shǎguā nor the other nicknames he had for Junhui, just <em>Wen Junhui</em>. He smiled so brightly at the way the younger called him, feeling overly emotional at how they managed to become one after <em>years</em>. Struggling with both the general public and the world regarding the same sex marriage.</p><p> </p><p>“You were beautiful gē,” Minghao whispered, wrapping his arms around Junhui’s waist. “I couldn’t catch this beautiful moment on camera but I keep it safe and sound in my memory, I wanted you to see how beautiful and precious you are in my eyes. So beautiful even the moon would’ve been jealous of you,” Minghao said, planting a soft kiss on Junhui’s exposed shoulder. “You really have me silly in love, don’t you?”</p><p>“Really?” Junhui chuckled. “I thought <em>I</em> was the one turning silly from the love I’ve received from you?”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao chuckled and pulled Junhui closer to him, inhaling Junhui’s sweet and minty scent. It was truly a blessing for him to be able to hold Junhui like this without fearing that something would go wrong and their group would take the fall for it, his dark gaze fell onto Junhui’s hands – his ring finger to be exact, where a beautiful yet simple golden ring was circling it like it truly belonged to be there. Minghao played with the ring, the same one on his ring finger as well.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered how angry his parents were at first when he revealed their relationship – his mother to be exact. She refused to speak nor acknowledge Minghao as her son for a year, clearly disappointed with his choice in relationship despite knowing fully well how she yearned to hold her grandkids and how the society treated people <em>like him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Her words hurt him more than anything in this world, the way she thinks her son was sick for loving another male. But Minghao was also angry at how people think that it was a sin for him to love Junhui. It wasn't nor it would ever be.</p><p> </p><p>But that was until suddenly she came to Minghao, apologizing for her harsh behavior and for not acknowledging him as her son. Later on, he found out that Junhui had a heart to heart talk with his mother, sobbing and crying in each other arms as they poured everything they felt inside according to what his father told him.</p><p> </p><p>But it was all in the past, now her mother spoiled Junhui rotten more than she did to her own son – Minghao. Not that he had any complaints to it, he loved seeing Junhui’s mouth full of the food his mother cooked for them. He loved seeing the two giggling over something on the online shopping website or when they complained about the dramas they watched together. His mother even became more protective than him when it comes Junhui, always making sure that the male was close to her every time they go out together.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui’s parents though, welcomed him with open arms right away. Minghao was touched at one point with their trust in their son – believing in everything Junhui had chosen even when he gave Minghao his heart fully, Minghao was touched by how protective they were of Junhui… Let’s just say that both families were very fond of Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>“Minghao?” Junhui called, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Hm??”</p><p>“You’re staring at the wall…”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Am I not beautiful enough for you to stare??” Junhui giggled, leaning closer to him.</p><p>“Gēge, what nonsense are you talking about hmm? Is there even anything in this world more beautiful than you? Nonsense.” Minghao shook his head, smooching Junhui’s right cheek. “I’ve pledged my heart to you ever since day one.”</p><p>“Cheesy,” Junhui scrunched his nose but there was a big smile on his face. “But I like it though… That you’re being cheesy only to me.”</p><p>“Of course, you like everything about this Xu Minghao of yours, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui hummed and turned to face Minghao fully, circling his arms around the younger male’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss. The younger smiled and pulled him closer by the waist, tilting his head to the side to deepened the kiss. He loved the taste of Junhui, so sweet and addictive. Each kisses filled with a sense of eagerness almost like their bodies yearned to be connected in any sort of way, Minghao had never tried drugs or cigarettes before in his life but he was certain that Junhui was as addictive as the two, perhaps even more.</p><p> </p><p>Kisses with Junhui always felt different each time, he didn’t know how the older male managed to do it but each kisses felt like their first time. Sometimes it was a little bit shy, with butterflies swarming in their stomach but other times, it felt more eager with electrifying sparks in their blood, heartbeats racing in enthusiasm. Whichever heavens Junhui gave him, Minghao was certain that he would want no other heavens that the ones Junhui gave to him. He care not for the gods but Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui moaned into the kiss, starting to rub their cocks together as he grip Minghao’s silver locks harder than before, sometimes yanking his hair. <em>He wanted more</em>. Minghao though, only chuckled and pulled away, an amused grin was on his face when Junhui tried to chase after his lips with hazy eyes. He loved how easy it was to coax Junhui into giving himself for Minghao to devour, he just needed to pull the right strings and he would have Junhui spreading his legs for him, inviting him with cheeks flushing red like a kitten in heat. <em>Only for him.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Not yet baby, there is another thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui whined when Minghao took a step away from him, already missing his warmth. He watched as Minghao went to pick an envelope on the table near the walls before walking back towards him with a smile on his face, Junhui quirked his brows. What was it this time?</p><p> </p><p>Junhui took the envelope and eyed the younger male suspiciously, biting his bottom lip as if he was trying to figure what was inside by looking at the younger’s expression which was nothing but that teasing expression of his accompanied by that charming grin Junhui loved to see. What the fuck he was being so charming for?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stare at me like that baby, just open it.”</p><p>“Tsk, I’m trying to be cautious here.”</p><p>“Come on, what for? You know I would never do something that you don’t like.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Junhui sneered. “That one time you ditched me because apparently Mingyu was feeling down because he got dumped by a girl – no Minghao, no argument about it. You and I both know that Wonwoo was harboring feelings for Mingyu because of those goddamn gestures he did to Wonwoo only to be what? Heartbroken by the same man? I – you know what? Let’s just forget about it, I don’t want to ruin whatever you’ve prepared for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao smiled bitterly at Junhui, he couldn’t deny the words coming out of the older male’s lips because they were true. He didn’t really ditched Junhui but things got a little bit complicated especially with the tangled strings from Wonwoo and Mingyu’s sides, Minghao certainly wouldn’t want to choose between the two because both are very close to him and certainly it would cause a discomfort in their group as well but things happened and now Wonwoo and Mingyu were on a cold term. Only talking when it was necessary but other than that, they pretend like the other didn’t exist. Minghao felt guilty about that, knowing that he took a part in making things uncomfortable like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, I mean yes partially but let’s not talk about it anymore. Wonwoo is a lot better and happier now so I guess that’s all that matters to me, let’s drop the topic.”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao nodded as he watched Junhui break the seal on the envelope, he had read the letter before and sealed it back for the ‘surprise’ essence. He was really excited to see the older male’s expression upon reading the results on the test they both had taken a couple weeks ago, if all went well… Perhaps Minghao could ask a baby or two in the future. Surely, Seungcheol wouldn’t be able to brag about being the only one to have a son now, would he?</p><p>“Oh,” Junhui muttered under his breath upon seeing the name of the hospital they visited a couple weeks ago. “Uhm…”</p><p>“Do you want to know what’s mine?” Minghao asked, sensing the older male’s nervousness.</p><p>“Uh… Don’t you think it’ll makes me even more nervous?” Junhui grimaced at the scenarios he was thinking in his head. “But yeah of course, I’d like to know.”</p><p>“I’m negative.” Minghao said, shaking his head at his husband cute behavior.</p><p>“Oh well, that’s nice. One of us is clean that means I can ta – no wait, that’s not what I meant to say.”</p><p>“Don’t be nervous.”</p><p>Junhui took a deep breath, “I know.”</p><p>“It’s just a test, even if it doesn’t turn out the way we wanted it to be, I’d still fuck you anyway.”</p><p>“That’s – wow, that is so not reassuring at all Xu Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao chuckled and gestured the older male to take a look at the letter inside, Junhui narrowed his eyes down at Minghao before decided to read the letter. His pupils were dilating with each words he read, each one of them worsened his anxiety even more. What if he messed up? Even though Minghao said it wouldn’t change a thing between them, but surely he would feel something regarding it. Some sort of guilt? Or perhaps disappointment? Because as far as Junhui remembered, Minghao was his first and they used protection too. There was really – <em>oh fuck it</em>, Junhui bit his lips as he read the result; <em>negative</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>“Don’t cry shǎguā,” Minghao chuckled, wiping the tears away from Junhui’s beautiful eyes. “Why are you being such a cry baby for??”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Junhui sobbed. “I just – we’re good Minghao… <em>We’re good</em>.”</p><p>“I know.” Minghao said, smiling as he kissed Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui whined into the kiss, still a little bit sobbing from the overwhelming emotions he felt inside from knowing the test results. Minghao pulled away after a second, an amused grin was on his face as he wiped Junhui’s tears and snot.</p><p> </p><p>“Heavens, kissing you while crying is gross.”</p><p>“But that didn’t stop you from doing so, though?” Junhui scowled, wiping his face with the sleeves of Minghao’s expensive sweater. The younger deserved this.</p><p>“Now, can we beat Coups’ hyung record?”</p><p>Junhui’s brows furrowed at Minghao’s question, he looked at the younger male. “What record?”          </p><p>“Having a baby in 2<sup>nd</sup> tries.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Minghao loved everything about Junhui, from his charming smile, crisp laughter and sparkling eyes. He loved everything about Junhui especially when they were under the bright pale moonlight, with Junhui’s head resting on his chest as he tried to count his heartbeats. He loved it when Junhui played with a kitten or a puppy, a child would be even cuter but that was a rare occasion so Minghao settled with the fondness in his heart every time he watched Junhui played with their pup and cat. He loved it when Junhui was being a spoiled child to him, with his bubbly smile and adorable pout. He loved it when Junhui took the lead in their relationship whenever he felt like leaning his head on the older male’s shoulders, whenever he felt like the responsibility the world gave him was too much and all that he wanted to do was to listen to Junhui’s steady heartbeats and forget about everything. He loved it when Junhui stroked his hair, humming to a song his mother used to sing him to sleep to. He loved everything about Junhui but more importantly, he loved it when Junhui was like this; writhing underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui’s cheeks were flushing, there were tears in the corner of his eyes and his chest was heaving for air. Minghao loved the sight of Junhui’s feverish skin, glistening from the sweats with his pretty cock standing proudly, almost pitifully with the reddened tip and the pre-cum leaking out of it. He loved to taste Junhui’s hot cavern, dancing with his tongue and marking every inch of his mouth like he <em>owned</em> Junhui. He loved it when Junhui let out a gasp every time his skin made a contact with Minghao’s freezing one, the younger could feel the heat radiating from the male underneath him. So hot, burning like the forbidden arousal deep inside them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ming… Hao…” Junhui panted, back arching into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao hummed, trailing his butterfly kisses down to Junhui’s perky nipples before taking one into his mouth, the other being played with his hand. There was a sound coming out of Junhui’s lips, something between a gasp and a squeal. Junhui threaded his fingers in Minghao’s grey locks, tugging at them harshly every time the younger sent electrifying sparks to his body. Minghao smiled, taking turns to suck the other nipples when Junhui was already rutting against his clothed erection. He pushed the older male down, to keep him in place which earned a loud whine from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be a bad kitty,” Minghao said as he pulled away, wiping the side of his lips. “Daddy wants to enjoy the meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui let out a choked moan at the nickname and vulgarity in Minghao’s words, watching as the younger pulled his shirt and sweatpants off, leaving his boxer. His mouth watered at the outline of Minghao’s hard cock, an obvious tent was forming with a wet patch in front of it. Minghao was painfully hard, Junhui could see that but the younger also had unbelievably amount of self-control than him. Then his gaze fell down to Minghao’s abs, there were crimson marks on every inch of the skin, something that Junhui left behind from their last night’s session but more than hickeys, there were a lot of scratch marks all over Minghao’s body, the one that he left when the younger fucked him insane. So rough, almost like the beast itself that Junhui felt like he was breaking into pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao chuckled at Junhui’s unfocused gaze, another pre-cum trickled down from the tip of his cock. He loved it when Junhui was being cute but also sexy at the same time like this, how could he do that? The thing that got Minghao so high in his head, so silly in love and so insane with obsession that he couldn’t even bring himself to look at someone else other than Wen Junhui, <em>his</em> Wen Junhui. Oh, how he loved it when Junhui spread himself like this for Minghao. So beautiful and tempting, he couldn’t wait to devour his moon.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao took something from the drawer next to the chaise lounge where Junhui was lying on his back, opening the cap with his teeth with his dark eyes never leaving Junhui’s beautiful honey ones. He heard the older male moaned loudly at the sight, cock twitching in excitement and his hole fluttering deliciously right before Minghao’s eyes. Junhui could see that it was a transparent bottle but he couldn’t see what was inside, was it the usual lubricant they used? Or was it something new?</p><p> </p><p>Junhui’s lips parted open when Minghao squeezed the sticky substance right to his cock, feeling the generous amount of slick dripping down to the velvet couch underneath him. Junhui closed his eyes at the sensation, this one seemed to be different as the sweet aroma filled the air, almost familiar to him but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly until Minghao dipped down, taking his cock fully in his mouth until the head of it hit the back of his throat. Junhui gasped, eyes wide in disbelief as the younger male slurped on the sticky substance, sucking on Junhui’s cock like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“Minghao, what the – <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Xu Minghao <em>fucking</em> poured honey to his cock. His cheeks flushed even more, pretty much sure that they beat the color of blood by now as he watched Minghao’s tongue played with the head, circling around it before sucking particularly hard on it. Junhui dropped his head back to the couch, he was so unbelievably hard right now and it was because of the fucking <em>honey</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao pulled away with a loud ‘pop’, a grin was on his face as he pumped Junhui’s cock down to the base, playing with his shaved balls. Junhui’s breathing was becoming erratic, indicating that the older male was close to coming. Junhui let out a high pitched whine when Minghao slightly pinched the tip of his cock, his hips bucking up as a reflex. Minghao chuckled before he pulled his hands away, earning a loud protest from Junhui who just got comfortable with the addictive aching pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I always wanted to do that,” Minghao said with a grin, watching the older male in amusement. “Was wondering how sweet you would be covered in honey and my dear heavens, how sweet you are.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Junhui breathed in harshly. “If you don’t get your dick in me in the next seconds, I’m going to fucking kill you.”</p><p>“Impatient, aren’t we? I thought you were sleepy?” Minghao teased.</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, we both know that you’re aching to be inside me right now so please, just drop the act and fuck me.”</p><p>“Always so feisty with your pretty mouth,” Minghao chuckled, taking off his boxer. He let out a subtle sigh when his hard girth was freed out of its torment, standing proudly in all its glory. “But what princess wants,” he smiled, spreading Junhui’s legs further apart and exposing his delicious hole. “Princess gets.”</p><p>“S-shut up,” Junhui blushed, having the younger calling him ‘princess’ always got the butterflies inside his stomach crashing against each other violently. It was somehow different from the usual kitten, baby or even shǎguā.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao took another bottle, this time Junhui was sure that it was the usual lubrication as the younger poured generous amount of the substance onto his cock, his long and slender fingers making sure the thick girth was coated perfectly before he threw the bottle to the side. Minghao looked up, his eyes dark and heavy but with hints of mischievousness as well. He quirked his brows and heavens, how fucking charming he looked right now.</p><p> </p><p>“No preparation, princess?”</p><p>“Would you just –!!”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao didn’t let Junhui finish his words before he pushed in, a low groan escaping his lips at the blissful feeling he felt right now. Even though Junhui was still loose from last night, but he was still so much tighter even after a few rounds of rough sex, almost like a virgin. Minghao gritted his teeth and the sudden warmth and tightness engulfing his cock, his pupils dilated at the sight of Junhui’s pretty hole stretching around his big, fat cock deliciously.</p><p> </p><p>“There you go princess,” he whispered, slowly and carefully easing inside. “Good baby.”</p><p>“Nhh… Ahh…” Junhui whimpered at the burns, feeling his walls throbbing painfully around Minghao’s cock.</p><p>“I know right?” Minghao said, rolling his hips slow and gentle.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui let out a small whimper, his face contorting between pleasure and pain. The older male looked so beautiful and fucked out that Minghao was weighing the options he had inside his mind, while they had tried a few daring styles of sex, he had never tried edging the older male before and it seemed like a worth option to try. He wanted to tease Junhui, edged him a little bit closer to the brink but he also wanted to fuck the older male in his earnest just like how Junhui deserved it. After all, Junhui was being such a good boy to him and today was also his birthday. So Minghao hooked one of Junhui’s legs to his shoulder and began to fuck him in earnest, ripping moans after moans out of the older male’s abused lips as he pounded mercilessly into him.</p><p>Junhui yelped, squeezing his eyes shut and clutched the bed sheets from the sudden strong pace, his cries and the sound of skin slapping skin filling the ambience of the room. Minghao’s thrusts were fast and hard, precisely right to Junhui’s sweet spot which had the older male become a moaning mess in no time. Junhui could no longer care about their surroundings, neighbors be damned as he let out broken cries after cries at Minghao’s animalistic pace. His cock was hard, aching for a release, his walls were throbbing painfully and his lips were abused by the same man who fucked him so insane that Junhui was so far high in the heavens. The kiss was a mess, teeth clashing against each other, saliva dripping down to Junhui’s chin yet Minghao’s pace never falter.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui’s toes curled at the overwhelming bliss he felt right now, like he was getting drown in pure nicotine. Minghao pulled away from his face after a moment, lips latching onto his neck almost immediately as Junhui hugged his back, his nails digging into the skin, tearing the flesh apart. Minghao hissed, that would surely be a bitch to clean and hide, their stylists most definitely would complain about this.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao knew from Junhui’s sobs that he was close, no longer able to form coherent words as he bit the juncture between Minghao’s neck and shoulder when he came, his orgasm washing over him like a storm. Junhui’s back arched at the doubled pleasure, cum spurting out of the tip of his cock between their pressed bodies and his walls clamping down around Minghao’s cock, only small cries leaving his lips as the younger chased after his own orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Nhh… Ah ahh…!”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao gripped Junhui’s hips in a bruising manner, filling the older male with his seed. He rode his orgasm for a few while, rolling his hips gently as he watched Junhui’s blissed out expression. His golden locks were sticking to his face, sweats and cum covering his body, he looked so fucked out yet breathtakingly beautiful. Minghao brushed his wet bangs to the back, capturing his abused lips in a gentle kiss before pecking his nose which earned him a weak giggle from the older male.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Junhui trailed, looking at him with hazy eyes.</p><p>“Happy birthday Junhui,” Minghao said, kissing Junhui’s palms especially his ring finger. “Thank you for choosing me.”</p><p>Junhui hummed, tilting his head to the side and smiled. “Thank you for being my night sky and the stars in it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“No wait, are you telling me Junhui is pregnant? Like, the fuck?”</p><p>“Yup and we only did it one time,” Minghao looked to the side at Seungcheol who rolled his eyes. “It was nice knowing my seed is top quality.”</p><p>“Show off,” the older male said but there was a happy grin on his face. “Did you tell the managers yet?”</p><p>“We did and they’re talking to the CEO and the shareholders right now,” Minghao said, leaning into the couch in their dorm. “We’re having twins by the way.”</p><p>“No way,” Seungkwan gasped. “How did you even managed that? Wait – how did you even know you’re having twins??”</p><p>“My guts says so,” Minghao said smugly. “Top quality, remember?”</p><p>“I want to wipe that smug grin off of your face with Jihoon’s hyung slippers.”</p><p>“Oh, I can’t wait to see Junhui with twins. I’m expecting a more kitten-like behavior from him.” Jeonghan snickered, playing with his own daughter. “Does any of you wanting to have one? Since right now seems to be the right time, I’m thinking of a year and half break for us since Junhui and Minghao are expecting or some of us could actually established a relationship,” he said looking at Mingyu. “But I’m not pressuring, just make sure to be real honest before deciding that it would be best for the two of you to be apart like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao’s eyes went from Jeonghan to Mingyu and then back to Jeonghan, it was no secret that Mingyu would often ask how Wonwoo was doing to the other members and the older male would sometimes checked up on him as well but Minghao wasn’t so sure what kept them from <em>actually</em> talk to each other, was it their pride? Or ego? Whatever the answer was, he had decided not to interfere anymore so he made sure to be careful of what he say or do around the two. He looked up when Junhui and Wonwoo came to the living room, the Chinese male had a small smile on his face while Wonwoo looked stiff.</p><p> </p><p>“Mingyu,” he called and the room fell into silence. “Can we talk?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A self-indulgent fic where I imagined Minghao loved to pamper Junhui on his birthday. This one is more suitable to post on Junhui's birthday but then things happened and well, you got the other oneshot. I hope you enjoyed this one though. And we're also getting closer to the end of our festival, I sincerely want to thank those who decided to join :)</p><p>To my Beta, thank you for always giving me your best.</p><p>Everyone, please stay safe, healthy and happy.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/junkyunist__">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs">curious cat</a><br/><a href="https://ko-fi.com/ruiyeahs">ko-fi</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>